fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Lost Legendary Kingdom
Paper Mario: The Lost Legendary Kingdom is a new game that involves some old stuff. This game sequels Paper Mario TTYD and Super Paper Mario. This game will release in 2015 for the Wii U. Story Prologue: The First Mystery The game starts off with the story about the Flower Kingdom. A kingdom that fell long ago by Bill Blasters. Then Dinemtio (from Super Paper Mario) put a magical lock that needs the 7 Candy Keys to unlock it. When Princess Peach heard of this, she decided to revive the kingdom. She wrote a letter an gave it to Parakarry delivered it to Mario and Luigi to tell then about that and she needs help taking down Timaquen. Then Peach, Mario, Luigi, some worker Toads, and some Anti-Bowser Koopas came with trucks. When they arrived, Peach saw a new villain known as Timaquen who wants to revive it into a kingdom ruled by himself. Peach asked Timaquen to leave the kingdom to herself. Then he saw that he found the final piece of magic he needs. He needs 1 prince and two princesses to have a crown to rule the kingdom. She took Peach and locked her up in a magical cage. He demanded his assistant, Dimentio take care of Mario, while Luigi and the workmens were sent away. After Mario defeated Dimentio, Timaquen put Mario on a catapult and sent him away to Toad Town. When Mario got there, Merlon was waiting for him. He told Mario to meet him inside his house to tell him about the kingdom, Timaquen, and the rest. When Mario was on his way to Acorn Plains, he saw a Goomba known as Goombobster was bullied by a Goomba who ate a mushroom. Mario decided to battle it to teach him a lesson. After he KO'd Super Goomba, Goombobster thanked him. He decided to join Mario on his adventure to know about the Flower Kingdom, and other stuff on the way. Then they set off to the plains. Chapter 1: The Path of the Plains Chapter 2: Search through the Mansion Chapter 3: Sorting all the Honey Chapter 4: More of the Mystery Chapter 5: Powers go to Mario Chapter 6: The Marching of the Spikes Chapter 7: Going towards Mount Teveraff Chapter 8: When The Mystery is Told Epilogue: The Kingdom Revives Chapter Special: Star Hill Experience Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as the first two Paper Mario. Most of everything from PMTTYD will appear. Controls ~In an Area/Place *A: Jump *B: Hammer *X: Use Character ability #1 *Y: Use Character ability #2 *R: Use Cursed ability *Start: Go to menu ~Inside battles *A: Jump *Control stick: Hammer *X or Y: Hand trick Characters Main People *Mario: The Protagonist and Hero that will revive a lost kingdom. *Princess Peach: The Damsel in distress this time by an new villain named Timaquen. She is part of the power he need. She has some scenes at the end of the chapter about her trying to escape but always get caught. *Luigi: He takes a journey to get Princess Daisy that Timaquen took as well. He has some scenes after Peach's scenes. His scenes are about traveling through the same places as Mario did before. *Bowser: He and Kammy Koopa goes on a journey to get the kingdom's hidden treasure and kidnap the Princess of course. There are some Bowser levels like Paper Mario TTYD. There are 6 in total. He later on finds the princess, but Timaquen traps Bowser and Kammy in his magical cage and was sent straight to his magical prison. *Timaquen: The main antagonist of the game that wants to revive the kingdom to make it his own tyrant kingdom so he can take over the world plus the moon. He is a orange lizard with a blue coat that wears red-hearted sunglasses. His magical wand is a cone with Grodus's head on it. *Dimentio: He is Timaquen's assistant in this game. He sets out traps and other stuff to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. You can play as him one time. You have to control him to get Timaquen's orb that is Grodus's head with a big cone. Major *Princess Daisy *Prince Peasley *Mr. M: An evil clone of Mario that Timaquen made. He is also known as the Red Flame. He is a part of Timaquen's Trio. *King VG: An Very Goonie that wears a red coat with a V-shaped hat and a pair of goggles shaped like the number zero. He is a part of Timaquen's Trio. *Madame Snifit: A snifit that wears bad fancy girl clothes, but is a bad girl. She is a Part of Timaquen's Trio. *Ninjis-dude: A Ninji that that is a cool ninja type of evil. He is a part of Timaquen's Trio. *Monster Mole: A Monty Mole wearing his metal shield and his armored pants that is like Jr. Koopa. He goes all around to try to destroy Mario even since he invaded his undergroud bedroom while in the bahtub. He doesn't even know who is Timaquen. *Lord Crump: He returns as a loyal guard of Timaquen's Trio ever since he knows about Grodus used as Timaquen's wand. He brings out Magnus Von Grapple 3.0 in Chapter 2 and 4.0 in Chapter 5, and then himself in the final chapter at Timaquen's Citadel. Minor *Queen Bean * Others Partners *Goombobster: A fan of Mario that is an Anti-Bowser that likes studying like Goombella and Goombario, plus he has a foot made of steel. He joins the party at the end of the Prologue. He can Headbonk, Tattle on foes, and Kick an enemy, because he was one in a Goomba Soccer Team. *Goopa: A Koopa that wants to be famous and be true with his goop. He was made from a swamp. Mario battles him because he thought he was a foe. After an explanation, Mario apologizes and decided to let him join his party for forgiveness. He joins the party in Chapter 1. He can use his shell to bash foes and spread goop on the foes' area. *Boolt: A Boo that looks up to Zeus. He have strong Thunder and great defense. He joins the party in Chapter 2. He can make Mario invincible and struck lightning, plus scare enemies, because he is a ghost. *Bumblebeezy: A female bee that is an assistant to the Queen Bee. She joins Mario's Party after he defeated a brown, hairy Wiggler. She joins the party in Chapter 3. She can sting foes, stick honey on them, and annoy them by loudly buzzing around them. *Robo-Peach: A robotic version of the Princess that Dr. E. Gadds invented. He decided to give it to Mario to show him how strong Robo-Peach is. She is given to Mario in Chapter 4. She can heal Mario some HP, slap foes, and make Mario go faster in the area. *Stick Guy: A Shy Guy that looks up to armored soldiers. He had a stick as a weapon, a trash can lid as armor and shield, and a dark cloak as clothing. He begs Mario to join his party. He joins the party in Chapter 5. He can stab and hurt foes in any way. He can also use his shield to show fake walls. *Spikia: A Spike that lost her club. She joins Mario's party after giving her club back and fought her master that threatened her to give him her lovely hat. She joins the Party in Chapter 6. She can bash enemies with her club. She can also carry Mario like a Yoshi. Plus she can go fast, and jump as high as a grasshopper to get to high places. *Hokey-Pokey: A Pokey that liked to dance. He joins Mario's party after Mario and one of his partners there battling-dance moves. He joins the party in Chapter 6. He can shoot spike balls, boost his speed, and form himself as a bridge to get to another side which is needed other than Spikia. *Twin Cherry Bombs: Two Bombs that were in a cave because they were lost and couldn't find their way home. Mario decided to help them find their way home along with helping him. They joins the party in Chapter 7. Use them as bombs to get to cracks. You can use one or two for two cracks or 2-3 buttons the are needed to continue the path. *Geno: The doll from SMRPG returns. The star form became more powerful. This character is the one of the two optional characters to have. He joins the party by Mario's choice in the Secret Chapter. He have great powers with his arms and elbow that are guns and shooters. *Rexem: A T-Rex from SMW has return to this game. He is a fighter and is optional to fight to have him as a companion. You must find his rod known as, Rexem's Rod, that is in Scaryville behind the second gray house. He will be t the dojo in Toad town after Chapter 6. He will join the party anycahpter, time and even before Geno. Enemies Bosses ~Prologue: *Super Goomba: 15 HP, 2 POW, 1 DEF ~Chapter 1: *Goopa: 24 HP, 4 POW, 4 DEF *Whomp: *Goomba King: •Goomba King's guards: *Kent C. Koopa (optional) (After Chapter 5): ~Chapter 2: * * *King Boo ~Chapter 3: *Hairy Wiggler *Wart: ~Chapter 4: *Angry Toaster *Piranha Professor *Magnus Von Grapple 3.0 Powers Mario's Abilities *Jump: •Normal Jump: 0 FP •Multibounce: 1 FP •Steel Shoe: 2 FP •Spin Jump: 1 FP •Expand Jump: 2 FP *Hammer •Normal Hammer: 0 FP •Super Hammer: 1 FP •Ultra Hammer: 2 FP •Quake Hammer: 1 FP •Masher Power: 2 FP *Hand •Fire Orb: 0 FP •Ice Orb: 0 FP •Thunder Orb: 2 FP •Sword: 5 FP His Partner's Abilities *Goombobster: •Headbonk: Hits an enemy on the head once or twice. 0 FP •Tattle: Tells information and their weakness about an enemy or a boss. Hit A when the arrow hits the enemy. 0 FP •Steel Kick: Kick an enemy once or twice. 1 FP •Multibonk: Keeps on bouncing on an enemy until you miss the A button one time. 2 FP •Soccer Kick: Kicks an for 5-7 times. Hit the A button at the right times. 3 FP *Goopa •Shell Hit: Hit an enemy. Tilt the control stick to the left and release when the red button beeps. 0 FP •Power Shell: Hit all foes. Tilt the control stick to the left and release when the red button beeps. 1 FP •Goop Leftover: Ground pounds the floor that will make the floor slippery or sticky for the ground foes to attack right. Hit X at the right time. 1 FP •Fiery Shell: Hit all foes with a flare. Hit B repeatly until you reached the edge. 3 FP •Turbo Sludge: Hit all foes that will also give them goop to make it a hard time to attack and debuffs 2 DEF. Hold on to the X button, but don't reach the edge. 5 FP *Boolt •Lightning Bolt •Boo Suit •Thunderstorm •Scary Face •Big Shocker *Bumblebeezy •Stinger •Honey Balls •Poison Sting •Botheration: She can annoy a foe. At the right time, press B to steal an item or badge a foe's holding. 2 FP •Sword Stinger Candy Key's Powers *Red Key: *Green Key *Orange Key *Purple Key *Pink Key *Blue Key *Yellow Key *Rainbow Key Trivia Gallery Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Bluebird567's stuff Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games